Poke' High Academy : The Beginning
by LovePainNRegrets
Summary: Ash, a normal black hair teenager, top battler at Poke' High Academy. This is His Sophmore year, but what happens when he meets A blond hair, grey eye girl name Cynthia. Who also happens to be a Top Battler in her old school? Well love bloom? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

**LovePainNRegrets: ** Hey there everyone, I know I really haven't been on this that much but I will make my efforts on this Story and My other one " Is This Love? " { Ed, Edd, & Eddy } But I will finish both of them, So let's start this...

**Arthour's Plot: ** Not really going to say much, but let the story go on with the flow. This is also going to be Ash/Cynthia ( Rayshipping ) Actually funny that Cynthia is going to be a student instead of a teacher or something else, like other fanfics.

**Character's Age:**

**Ash: 16 ( Sophmore )**

**Cynthia: 16 ( Sophmore )**

**Brock: 17 ( Junior )**

**Gary: 16 ( Sophmore )**

**Misty: 16 ( Sophmore )**

**Leaf: 15 ( Freshman )**

**May: 15 ( Freshman ) **

**Dawn: 15 ( Freshman ) **

**Brandon ( Sapphire/Ruby Male Character ): 17 ( Junior ) **

**Ethan ( Silver/Gold Male Character): 16 ( Sophmore )**

**Max: 14 ( 8th Grade ) **

**Iris: 15 ( Freshman )**

**Cilan: 17 ( Junior )**

**Daisy O. ( Gary's Older Sister ): 17 ( Junior )**

**Serena O.: 16 ( Sophmore ) **

**Chapter 1: Summer's Over, Academy Begins ( Part 1 )**

_Celestic Town, Sinnoh Region_

_**" Riiiiiiing, Riiiiiing " **__' Zzzzz ' __**" Riiiiiing, Riiiiing "**__ ' Zzzz...Mhmm..Zzz '__** " Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggg " **_... " Alright, alright already " yawned Cynthia, while getting out of bed and stretching. She turn over to look at her Gible/Alarm Clock, it read _' 8:00 a.m. ' _. _' Mhmm, No point of over sleeping on the last day of Summer. ' _thought walking to the bathroom to wash up, as she look her self over in the mirror.

Now Cynthia was consider a beautiful 16 year old girl, standing at 5'8 with her piercing grey eyes, long flow blond hair reaching down to her waist. ( Her hair we be the same has in cannon. ) She was developing into a perfect woman, while so many girls envy and jealousy the perfect body that she has. As she has the right curves in the right places, well her chest area was developing as well at D Cup breasts. Sometimes she wonder if it was naturaly her breasts we'e suppose to get that big, as she hate so many guys stareing at her.. Well you get the picture... Indeed she hates perverts.

At that point she smell somthing delicious of sweet aroma entering her room. _' I guess grandma made some pancakes for breakfast. ' _ thought Cynthia, walking out her room still in her light-blue with small tiny Gible pattern pajamas and into the kitchen.

Spotting her Grandma Professor Carolina ( No point of describing her, since she be the same as in anime ) also in her nightgown over the stove.

" Goodmorning Grandma! " happly said Cynthia, walking to her grandma and giving her a hug and kiss on her check. " Morning Cynthy " replied .

is a famous professor as the same caliber as , as she is the head of ' Historical Research Center ' in Celestic Town. Also studying bout pokemon from ancient times, Fossils, etc. She is also very well respected in the Sinnoh Region as a Elite trainer back in her prime of youth...

" Grandma, please don't call me Cynthy anymore. Im already 16. " retorted Cynthia with a pink flush on her cheecks.

She still though her grandma would eventually stop calling her ' Cynthy ' after her 13th birthday since technically she was consider a teenager at that age, but she guess wrong.

" Well, no matter what age you are. You would alwase still be my little Cynthy. " replied , as a little black cloud appear over Cynthia pouring over her dismay of her grandma's silly childhood pet name.

" Either way, how was your summer? " questioned , as she piles up the pancakes on a plate.

As she mostly is never home and alwase in diffrent parts of the region searching and discovering new information of a new research she is getting into.

" Well it was okay I guess, mostly hang with Gardenia, Maylene, and Candice at Crown City. Candice's Parent's own some hotels there for tourists, so she ask them for us to spend are summer vacation there. We went to the mall, the beach, the movies. mhmmm you know, how regular teenagers do, what they do during summer vacation. " sadley exclaimed Cynthia, sitting down at the dinner table eating her pancakes. heard the hurt tone in her voice and exactly knew what it was.

_' Dawn ' _thought .

Dawn Bertlitz, who is also is Cynthia's younger cousin and also 's other grandaughter. Ever sincer her daughter Johanna had this new job offer all the way in the Kanto Region. She at first protested, for saying family should'nt be apart. But she knew very well that her young daughter is old enuff to make her own choices.

" Cynthia, I had a call from your Aunt Johanna last night. " said , as she when to sit across from the dinning table, Cynthias head snapped up so quick like it almost sound like her neck crack at mention of her aunt's name...

_Pallet Town, Kanto Region_

_Ketchum Residence_

_**" Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, Pikachu I said I was sorry... "**_ screamed a jet black hair teenager... well a bbq jet black hair teenager laying on the floor on the side of his bed.

This jet black hair teenager is no other then 16 year old Ash Ketchum, standing at 6'0 , light brown eyes, with these ' Z ' marks under his eyes. Athletic build body, smart, funny, polite. A perfect son a mother would ask for. As he is the head star football player, top battler and a straight A student in the Academy also very protective of Leaf, and his Cousins May and Max since there younger then Him... Definitely a perfect son for a mother...

" Pika chu chu pi pi kaaa! ( That's what you get for rolling over me! ) " exclamied a small yellow mouse with a thunderbolt tail and two smale red pouches one on each of the check sparking a lil bit of electricty, pointing it's finger at it best-friend for rolling over him during the morning they we're sleeping.

This little mouse is no other then Pikachu, now don't let his size fool you. As he his Ash's First and mostly strongest, loyalist pokemon in his family.

" Ash? Are you okay? " said a 15 year old light brown hair girl with a light green nightgown with leaf shapes on it, opening the door and walking into the room.

" Uh? Oh Leaf. Yeah I'm alright Sis, don't worry I'm all good. Just by accident. I squish pikachu's tail again. " exclaimed Ash, as he was getting up from the floor while smoke was coming out his burn shirt.

The 15 year old light brown hair girl is also know as Leaf Ketchum, Ash's younger sister ( Remember this is my fanfic. ) standing at 5'8, with light brown eyes as she is almost a replica as there mother Delila Ketchum. Developing into a young fine woman with a hour glass body and C Cup breasts. As like Ash, Leaf was also grown to be polite and with manner only for her Family and Friends other then that Shes a bitch with a serious attitude. ( She's really Protective of her Family and Friends. )

" Haha, wow and I thought you learnd from your past accidents. Haha. " laugh Leaf, as she went to go help her brother out. " Come on Bro, Mom made some breakfast. You too Pikachu, Mom made her special ketchup and fries. " happly said Leaf, helping Ash out to the ketchin.

" Piiiiiii, pika. " happly said Pikachu, after hearing his favorite plate was mention, running behind the Ketchum duo.

_Kitchen_

" Good morning Mommy! " said a cheerfully Leaf. " Good morning Mom. " said Ash

" Good morning to the both of you too! " happly said Delila, as she went to put some plates on the table. Ash and Leaf went to hug there Mom and both gave her kiss. " Ummm Ash sweetie, what happen to your shirt? " question Delila.

" Well I slept over pikachu's tail again.. Hehe! " said a nervous Ash, Delila chuckle knowing from her sons past accidents, that the small mouse hates being squish in bed. Like come on who didn't learn the first time getting fried by one of pikachu's thundeshock..

" So Ash, Leaf. Are you both ready to go back to Poke' Academy? " said Delila while drinking her morning coffee, and joining her kids at the dinner table.

" Yeah, I can't wait to see everybody. I have to show them how much Me and Pikachu and the rest of my team got stronger. Also since I'm going to be a Sophmore this year, the battle class are going to be more harder and extreme. I hope this year someone would give me a good match besides Gary, Paul, Barry, or Trip! " happly said Ash, knowing well he was the top student in the school.

Ash also wish somebody will give him a good match to his limits, now his bestfriends are also good trainers, but they don't push him all the way to his limits.

" Well remember Ash your Uncle Norman, and Aunt Carolina just move here close to Pallet Town. You know that Brandon, Ethan, and May are going to the Academy, also Max has one more year before his freshman year begins in the Academy also.. " said his Mom, knowing well that Her Son and Daughter would be happy that there Cousins would be joining them in there years in the Academy

" That's true, you never know Bro. Brandon and Ethan might give you a challange that you need. " exclaimed Leaf, happy thought Her Cousin May is coming with her in her Freshman year in the Academy..

Now the Maple Family was a strange one indeed, with Delila's Brother-In-Law Norman and Younger Sister Carolina **[ Now I know what yall thinking, why I made May and Max have older sibilings. Though those sibilings are the main characters in R/S/E & G/S/C Versions. But like I said this is a Fanfic, MY fanfic. If you don't like this, then bounce out out my story. Like I said before this is Ash/Cynthia paring. Yes, May and Max's Mom is Delila's younger Sister... Well in this Fanfic. ] ** They would be the same in Cannon.

Now there Cousins are a bit diffrent then there parents..

First, Brandon Maple. The oldest of the four is 17 and standing at 6'1 a inch taller then Ash. Short black hair and Sapphire eyes. Unlike his other younger Sibilings his more of a hot head and looses his temper real quick like his starter Mudkip now Swampert. Now his athletic body built, a good runner also played football at his last School. A battler? A good one at that too. Besides Ash, He like Gary, Paul, Barry and Trip are aiming to beat Ash at least once...

Second, is the layback and chill 16 year old Ethan Maple. Standing at 5'12, Inch shorter then Ash. Short black hair, unlike Brandon's his is a fade under a gold and black stripe backward hat and brown eyes. Unlike his older Brother and Cousin, he dosen't have a athletic built body, but between not too skinnhy or fat, he relies alot on speed and quik thinking before anything happens, Battler? Yes, really good at tactics. Better then Ash? Not even close to beat Brandon or Gary. Same caliber as Brock, Cilan, and Tracey. Also to mention Like Ash and Brandon his over protective of Leaf, May, and Max.

Third, the only Female of the Maple sibilings May Maple standing at 5'8, the one with the only light brown hair in the Family and Sapphire eyes like her Brother Brandon. ( Hair and Bandana same as in cannon. ) Like her cousin Leaf, she too have a hourglass body with C-Cup breasts. Also like Her brother Ethan and cousin Ash they have this thing with eating a lot of food a lot lot of food. But, just like them, she dosen't gain any weight. Also unlike Her cousin Leaf, She's has a out going personality, funny, and always a cheerfully attitude. But be warned, She to have a hot temper like her Brother Brandon.

Last, but not least the youngest or should I say Baby of the Family. 14 year old Max Maple, standing at 5'7, the black hair and brown eye boy has a nice attitude with a smart ass sarcasam on the side. The only one in the family that wear square glasses. He dosen't have a athletic body, but he also is not that fat or skinny. The only one in the Family the could out smart his older sibiings.

" Yeah, but remember Sis. I just battled Brandon two weeks ago when we hanged out at the Viridian City Mall, I Beat his Swampert and Camerupt on a 2-0n-2 battle with My Blastoise and Venasaur. I have to say He rush to quikly threw are battle. " said Ash, thinking bout his short battle with his Cousin Brandon.

" Well, you won't know when something happens this year at the academy Ash. " happly said Delila, getting up from the table to wash the dishes.

" Yeah, besides we haven't see Paul, Trip, or Barry when they went to there hometown to visit there other Family members during the summer vacation. Also Gary and Serena just came back from the Jhoto Region from visting there other Grandparents a week ago. " happly said Leaf, helping her Mother getting the kitchen clean as soon as possible.

" Ash, that remindes me that Leaf is starting this year at the academy. " said Delila. " Promise me that She's going to be okay? "

" Mom, Im old enough to take care of myself. " said Leaf. " Besides Im going to be with May, Serena, Misty, Iris, & Dawn. "

" Don't worry Mom, Me and the rest of the guys are going to take care of her. That's a promise of a life time. " happly said Ash, in over protective Brother mode.

" We since that then I'm going to the bathroom to fresh up. " said Leaf, walking upstairs to the bathroom.

" Wel yeah that reminds Me, Im going to the Mall to meet up with Brock and Misty to get the last of supplies for tomorrow at the academy. " said Ash, getting up from the kitchen and running up the stairs.

And on the way up steping on Pikachu's tail... again..

" Pikachu, I'm so- " Pika... CHUUUUUU! " " **rrrrryyyyyyyyy... **"

" Oh Ash. " said a giggling Delila, leaving the kitchen to Her room to also freshin up and start her day..

_With Cynthia_

" Where is it? " said a blond running around her room.

" Gla, ceon eon, Glaceon. " said a little small light blue fox with two long ears hanging on the side of her head.

" I know Glaceon, Im just in a hurry. The plane would leave in bout 5 hours and its a 2 hour flight from here to Sunnyshore City. " said Cynthia, in hurry packing up her clothes in her suitcase.

_Earlier_

_" What did Aunt Johanna want Grandma? " said Cynthia, giving her Grandma her full attention. _

_" She said that Dawn, was going to this Academy called Poke' High Academy. She mention that this School was the best in the entire Jhoto and Kanto Region. Also that this is Dawn's Freshman year." said ._

_" But what does this have to do with me? " said Cynthia, knowing well we're this conversation was going. But She's pushing more into it to see if She was right._

_" Sweetie, I want you to go live with your Aunt Johanna and Your Cousin Dawn." exclaimed , without blinking. _

_" But Grandma, what bout you, what bout my friends! " sadly said Cynthia, getting up from her chair. _

_" Cynthia your friends would understand, and besides it's been 3 years since you seen Dawn and you Aunt. Look just go for your Sophmore year, and if you don't like it. Come back home here. " said , Picking up her Pinky " A Promise? Okay. "_

_" Okay Grandma, so when do I leave? " said Cynthia. " Today, in bout 5 hours at the Sunnyshore City's Airport. " happly said ._

_**" What? But I haven't even pack up yet. " **__yelled Cynthia. _

_" Well then you should start packing now. " happly said while drinking her coffe and seeing Her oldest's Granaughter running up the stairs._

_Present_

" Okay clothes check, pokeballs check, airline tickets.. Ummm " Glaceon! " Oh.. Thank you Glaceon. Airline tickets check. " said Cynthia, looking at her notepad on her cell phone making sure everything was check while walking outside the house.

" Well are you ready to go Cynthy? " said , standing at the front door and watching Cynthia returning Glaceon back to her pokeball.

" Grandma! Please Im older now. " wine Cynthia, her Grandma just can't stop calling her ' Cynthy ' can't she..

" Well, I just called Johanna and said when your at Viridian Airport to call her and wait there for her and you cousin Dawn. " said with a small smile. " I'm going to miss you Cynthia. " while giving her a big hug and small tears at the verge to cover her lower face.

" Grandma, don't be sad. I promise that I call you when Im there okay. " said Cynthia, also with a small smile and watery eyes..

" Alright, you promise okay? " said , wiping the tears of her face.

" I promise. Alright Go Garchomp. " said Cynthia, sending out her starter Pokemon.

Which was Garchomp the land shark pokemon **( No need to discribe him sense everyone knows how they look like and if you don't. Check out google. )**

" Okay Grandma Bye. " said Cynthia, while jumping on Garchomp's back and taking to the sky.

" Goodbye Cynthia and don't forget to call. " yelled the blond's Grandma, while watching her fly up to the sky.

" I won't, okay Garchomp to Sunnyshore's City's Airline. " said Cynthia, to Garchomp who didn't need to be telled twice.

As they went to the speed of light, while dissapearing in the horizon.

" Goodbye Cynthia, I hope you find you happniess again. " whisper , while seeing her Grandaughter dissapear in the sky.

**LovePainNRegrets:** Hope yall enjoy..


	2. Chapter 2

**LovePainNRegrets:** I hope ya'll like the story by far.. But like I said I'm putting my effort in this story.. Also I'm still writing my other chapter for ' Is This Love? '.. Well I hope yall enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Summer's Over, Academy Begins ( Part 2 )**

_Viridian City_

_Ash's POV_

" Well, we're almost there. Yo, Sis try to call Misty and see if She and Brock are already there. " said Ash, while driving his car into the Viridian Mall's parking lot.

At the moment Ash is wearing black faded jeans and a white belt , with a white short sleeve shirt, white addidas shoes, and his lucky all black hat and white letters that say " Poke' High Rangers " on the front of the hat.

" Okay, hold up. " exclaimed Leaf, taking out Her Samsung Galaxy S5 with a Venasaur Cover out Her light green purse and texting Misty.

Leaf is wearing a blue faded jean skirt that goes up to Her thighs, a black muscle t shirt, with a no sleeve matching blue faded jean vest, black vans, and Her hair high in a ponytail.

_To: Misty_

_Are you guys there? Me and Ash just got here, and we're in the parking lot!_

" Okay, I did. " happly exclaimed Leaf,

" Alright, come on Pikachu. " said Ash, parking his 2008 Black Escalade w/ 24's Crome. **( The year there in is 2013, a year before us. ) **While His small yellow companion jumping out from the backseat and on to His shoulder.

" You, to Leafeon. " called Leaf to the backseat, while her small green and greenish-yellowish fox came out the back too. **( I don't know if Leafeon is a Cat or Fox. )** Standing by Her master.

" Leaf eon, Leafeon! " ( Alright let's go. ) said Leafeon happly.

" Pika, Pikachuuu. " ( Yes, let's go. ) said Pikachu, from on top of His best-friend's shoulder.

As the Ketchum duo started walking to the Mall, let's see what are Blond hair girl is doing?

_Sunnyshore City Airline_

_Cynthia's POV_

' Finally I just got here, at least we made it in time ' thought Cynthia, while sitting in the lobby of the airport.

Cynthia is wearing black faded shorts up to Her thighs, with a white t shirt with the sleeves rolled up to Her shoulder, and Black with 3 white stripes addidas. Her blond hair flowing gently on to Her back. With her luggage next to Her.

Since the plane won't depart untill 3 more hours, Cynthia took this time to text Her friends, using Her new phone Her Grandmother gave to her. A brand new Iphone 5S.

**Messages:**

_To: Gardenia, Maylene, Candice, Flint, Aaron, Lucian._

_Hey Guys :(!_

**-Vibrating-**

_From: Candice, Maylene, & Gardenia_

_Awww, sweetie are you okay?_

_From: Flint, & Aaron_

_What's up? What's with the sad face?_

_From: Lucian_

_Is something the matter Cynthia?_

_To: G, M, C, F, A, L _** ( Im using the first letters name of there name, there name to big to be written anywase. )**

_Well, I won't be going to are School anymore. Im at Sunnyshore's Airport. In bout a few hours Im leaving to the Kanto Region to stay with my Aunt and Cousin Dawn._

**-Vibrating-**

_From: G, M, C._

_WHAT! How come you haven't told us that you we're leaving so soon?_

_From: F, A._

_What! Really, No you bullshitting us?_

_From: L_

_Are you serious?_

_To: G, M, C._

_I Barley found out today, that I was leaving today too. How do you think I feel?_

_To: F, A._

_Guys, you know I don't bull-shit. I thought it was joke untill My Grandma told me i had to leave today._

_To: Lucian_

_Yes, I'm serious. You know me better Lucian and you know I don't kid around this jokes ethier._

After Cynthia keep on texting Her friends and waiting before the plane takes off. Let's see what are friends are doing?

_Viridian Mall_

" Misty and Brock said there at the food court waiting on us. " said Leaf, just reading Her text She just got back from Misty. " Oh yeah, Dawn text me too and said That She's with Iris, Serena, and Gary. "

" Really, well text them back and tell them to meet us at the food court. " said Ash, while His hands in His pockets and walking to the food court. With Leaf just behind Him.

" Okay. " said Leaf, taking out Her phone again.

**Messages:**

_To: Dawn_

_Meet us at the food court. We'll be with Misty and Brock._

**-Vibrating-**

_From: Dawn_

_Okey Dokey. We be there in a few._

**End of Messages.**

" She said, they meet us in a few. " said Leaf, now as both the Ketchum Duo walking to the entrance of the food court.

" Okay, now where are these guys at? " exclaimed Ash, trying to spot His friends threw the crowd of people in the food court.

" Hey Ash, Leaf! Over here. " said a 16 yearl old orange head girl in a yellow tank top and black shorts that go up to Her thighs with some yellow and black sneakers, sitting next to a 17 year old dark skin kid with squinty eyes and spikey brown hair in a orange long sleeve shirt with a green cargo vest over it and dark brown cargo pants with some brown timberland boots.

Now the 16 year old orange head is no other then Misty Waterflower, standing at 5'9 with her orange hair flowing past Her shoulders and light blue eyes. She also has a perfect hourglass body with developing C cup breasts. Now Misty is know for Her hot temper. She known Ash, Leaf, Brock, Gary, Daisy, and Serena since elemantary. Also She knows Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Paul, Barry, and Trip in Middle School. Also meet Max, May, Ethan, and Brandon when they move to Kanto

Now the one sitting next to Her is Brock Harrison, who's is a yeal older then Her making Him 17. Standing at 6'1 same height as Brandon. His known in High Academy for bein a well known Pokemon Doctor in traning. The only thing bout Brock is that He is really undevelop of swaying on woman. Even though He works out alot and also in the football team, he just has that bad luck.

" Hey Misty, Wassup Brock. " said Ash, giving Misty a hug and Brock a knuckle touch.

" Hey guys. " happly said Leaf, while giving a hug to Misty also Brock.

" Hey guys. " said Brock, while Him and Misty getting up from there table.

" Nothing much, just came to get the last supplies on the list before the academy starts tomorrow. " said Ash.

" Yeah, Us too. " said Misty, while Brock nodded.

" That reminds me, Dawn, Gary, Tracey, and Iris are here. " said Leaf, taking out Her phone to see if She got message.

**Messages:**

_From: Dawn_

_Where are you guys?_

_To: Dawn_

_At the food court with Misty and Brock._

**End of Messages.**

" Well I guess they be here in a few. " said Leaf, putting Her phone back into Her purse.

" Well let's wait for them here, I guess I could get omething to ea- " HEY GUYS! " or maybe not. " said Ash, seeing the others at the entrance of the food court.

The one screaming was no other then 5'8 Dawn Berlitz, a 15 year old with black eyes and long blue hair that passes her should blades. She also like Leaf has a well deeloping body with C Cup breasts, unlike Her friends. She has high thing for fashion, She's also out spoken and very cheerfull all the time. At the moment She's wearing a black t shirt with with no sleeve, a black mini skirt, and black vans...

The other one on her right is 15 year old Iris Dragyon, a new student who move into the Kanto last year. She standing at 5'8 also, light brown skin and light purple eyes. Also a lot... and I mean alot of purple hair tied into two high ponytail that reach her ankles, a well develop body with B cup breasts. Now Iris is like the bi-polar of the crew, knowbody knows if she's happy, sad, mad, or happy. She is wearing a long sleeve cream shirt with dirty orange shorts, and orange and black stripe shoes.

The male of the group is no other then Gary Oak, or simply has Gary-Muthafucking-Oak. 16 year old and standing at 6'0 same height as Ash. With long spikey light brown creamy hair and brown eyes. Gary Oak along with his older sister Daisy Oak and his young sister Serena Oak, being the only Guy in the family sibilings made him feel weird. Mostly when he was young he meet Ash and his sister Leaf. He was happy that he actually found somebody that he could hang with. He also meet Brock and Misty threw Ash. Sometimes Gary could be a womanizer, a playa and as they say a ' over protective brother '. At the moment he wearing a long sleeve purple shirt, with some light brown cargo pants and brown boots with a smale pendent.

Well the last female group of the small group is Serena Oak, standing at 5'8. This 15 year old light honey hair with light brown eyes. Also for having the right curves and C cup breasts make her more attrative for the fellas, but for Gary Oak. Let's just say his ' brother mode ' is almost turn on everytime there at crowded places. She mostly is shy when meeting new people, b ut when you get to know her she really is a out going and funny friends. She is wearing a black tank top with a white skull in the middle that says _' Rock over Pop' _in pink cursev letters, matchin black shorts that goes to her thighs and black shoes with 3 white stripes on the sides..

" Hey Dawn, Gary, Iris, and Serena. " happly said Leaf, while giving them all hugs. Also Misty doing the same. While Gary is also greeting Brock and Ash.

" Hey Brock-O, Ashy-Boy. What's up. " said Gary, pump fisting Brock. While Ash was fuming over the childhood nickname.

" Yo, Gar-Bear. How was summer? " said Ash with a toothy grin, back to Gary who also is fuming.

" Aright guys, break it up. So how was your guys summer? " ask the oldest in the group, while since everyone's here they should at least get some catching up to do.

" Mine was good, I visit my home region over my grandparents house during the all summer. " said Iris happly, for seeing her grandparens.

" Our's, was also good. We got to check the light house at our grandparents house in Olivine City. Also sine Cinawood City was close by we also went for a fishing trip. " said Serena, while Gary nooding in the back. " Yeah, it was a pretty good summer I say. "

" What bout you Brock, Misty? " said Ash, turning to both of his best friends.

" Well, just spend time with the family. You know studying on my books, you know becoming a Pokemon Doctor ain't no joke. " said Brock with a small smile, knowing well that his friends backing him up on his dream.

" Well mine was okay I guess. " said Misty, with a bored tone. While some of the group looked at her with raise eyebrows.

" What you mean Mist? " said Ash, looking at her confused.

" Well I just wanted to spend this summer to relax and have a good time in the pool with my pokemon. But my sisters had to drag me all the way to mall, and sometimes make me watch them reherse for there stupid plays. It just get a bit tired ya know. " replied Misty, knowing well that her friends know that she hate to be around her sisters.

" Don't worry Misty, the academy begins tomorrow. At least you could get away from them during school. " said Gary, putting his hand on her shoulder for comfort. Misty looks back at him with a small smile, Gary's cheecks became red after seeing her smile. Brock and Ash didn't see it, but the girls did.

" OH MY GOD! That reminds me. " said Dawn, getting up from her seat. While everyone else look at her confused. " My cousin Cynthia is moving here today and she be going with us to the academy tomorrow. "

" Your cousin is going with us to the academy too? " said Serena surprised.

" Too? What you mean too? " replied Dawn confuse as well.

" Oh yeah that remind us that our cousins are going with us too, they just barley moved here from the Hoen region at the begin of the summer. " said Leaf, Ash nooding too. " Yeah, we almost forgot that there coming with us. "

" Oh that excellent, I hope my cousin would be pleased that somebody else would be new to the academy just like her. So she won't feel akward. " said Dawn happly.

" Either way, what's your cousin's grade anywase? " asked Gary, wondering bout the new student.

" She would start Sophmore year with your guys. " said Dawn, pointing at Ash and Gary.

" Really now, what classes would she be put in? " asked Ash, also wondering bout his blur hair friend's cousin as well.

" Well she also in advance class like you, and Gary. She also happens to be a top battler in her school too. " said Dawn, knowing well that Ash was the top battler in the Academy.

Ash's head perked up at this, while everyone else turn to Dawn.

" Really, Wow Bro you might get that challenge after all. " said Leaf, smiling at her brother who also is nooding at the information.

" Well, do you have a picture of her Dawn? " asked Serena, wondering how this student looks like.

" Oh yeah, I have a picture of her. That she barley send me on the phone, we're she said she already on the plane over here. " exclaimed Dawn, taking her phone out and searching for the picture.

" Wait, she just barley on her way here? " question Brock, " You don't think it well take bout two days to get here from Sinnoh? "

" Nope, are grandmother is rich. So I'm guessing she got her a ticket on a her secret jet-plane. " replied Dawn, still looking threw her phone. " Found it. " while showing the picture to everyone else.

" Wow, She's beautiful. " said Iris, while Serena, and Misty agreeing with her.

" She is cute, hey Dawn you don't think she got man do you. " said Gary, while passing the phone to Brock.

" I don't now, besides if she didn't she won't fall for you playa moves anywho." said Dawn, looking at Gary with a strange look.

" Aww, Dawn Im hurt that you think of me like that. " said Gary, making a fake pout.

" Haha very funny you are Gary. But No. " said Serena, looking at her brother also. " Besides mister Im going to keep a eye on you. "

" Either way, Don't worry bout it Dawn. Your cousin would be with us and you know that we all family here. " laugh Brock with a small smile.

" Thanks Brock, but either way I just hope Cynthia has a good time here in the Kanto region." replied Dawn., while both Ash and Leaf both look at the picture.

" Well she does, look like she could put up a good fight against Ash. Right Bro...? Bro? " question Leaf, looking at her brother to see why. He hasen't said anything back to her.

Ash was frozen in place, just staring at the picture at the most beautiful girl he put his eyes on even if it is just a picture. Barley even to know what Leaf was trying to say, he said just above a wisper only that Dawn, Gary, Brock, and Leaf heard was the word " Beatiful " coming out his mouth.

" Ummm, you okay Ash? " said Misty, snapping her fingers in front of him to get out of his lala land.

" Uh? Oh yeah I'm good. Either way Dawn, when is she coming. " said Ash, trying to see if he could get more out of his blue hair friend. While Gary and Brock both snickering in the back ground and Leaf just shaking her head at her brother's behavior.

" Like around 10 or 10:30 at night. " replied Dawn.

" Oh, okay. " happly said Ash. " Either way, it's 7:30 and the mall closes at 9:00. We still have a lot on the list before the academy tomorrow. " said Iris standing up.

" Yeah, well let's split up then, to get the stuff more faster. " suggested Serena, also standing up. " That's perfect Serena. " said Gary. " I go with the guys to get are stuff, while you girls do your thing. " exclaimed Gary, while everyone else nooded and split up and decided to meet back up at the food court.

_With Cynthia : between Sinnoh and Kanto_

_' Mhmmm, this is relaxing. '_ thought Cynthia, sitting down in one of seats on her grandmother's personal jetplane.

" I just hope this academy is actualy going to be good. " said Cynthia, to no one in paticular. _' Well, I guess I'll just catch a few Zzz, before I arrive. ' _thought Cynthia as she started to fall asleep.

_Few hours later_

" Madam Shirona, it's time to wake up. " said Javis, waking up Cynthia from her nap.

Javis is Cynthia's grandmother's personal butler.

" Mhmmm... Oh sorry, I guess i overslept. " said Cynthia, slowly waking up.

" Indeed madam, we have arrive in Viridian's airline. I will get your packs, I be right back. " said Javis, as he head back to the back to retrive some of Cynthia's persoal belongings.

_' Mhmmm, might as well call Aunt Johanna to let her know Im already here. '_ thought Cynthia, as she got up and stretch. She soon started walking to the exit and taking her phone out a dialing her aunt's number and it started to ring.

_' Hello, Cynthia it's good to hear from you. It's seems to me that you just arrive at the airport? ' asked Johanna_

" Yes, and also hello aunt Johanna. It's good to hear you too, yes im exiting the plane now and wondering if your going to pick me up here or should I take a taxi over there? " questioned Cynthia

_' That's not neccecery dear, just call Dawn and let her know. She's at the mall with some couple of friends and she's close to the airport then I am, besides Im making dinner before you get here. ' claimed Johanna_

" Alright then auntie, I'll see you soon bye " said Cynthia with a smile

_' Okay, dear bye bye ' smiled Johanna _

Cynthia hang up the phone call and decided to call her cousion Dawn. The phone started to ring and wait until it got picked up.

_' Hello? Cynthia? ' said Dawn answering the phone._

" Hey Dawn, I just arrive at the airport and Aunt Johanna told me to call to see if you could pick me up here? " said Cynthia happly, exciting to see Cousin after so long.

_' Okay, I just excited the mall. I'ma ask my friend if he could take me. ' said Dawn also has happy as Cynthia._

Cynthia just nooded her head with a smile, and she over heard her cousin speaking to her friends.

_' Hey Ash, if it's cool with you if we could pick up my cousin from the airport? ' _Cynthia heard on the phone. _' Sure no problem. ' said a deep voice. _Cynthia heard a new voice replied back to her cousin.

_' Okay, he said it's straight we be there in a few. ' said Dawn_

" Okay Dawn, see you in a bit. " said Cynthia

Not long as She said her goodbyes to Javis, she a saw a black on black tainted windows with crome tires rolling up next her. She wondering who it was as she soon saw the back door open and she a girlish scream.

"CYNTHIA!" said Dawn running up to her cousin and giving her a big hug. " DAWN!" replied back Cynthia also giving her cousin a bigger hug. " I miss you so much. " exclaimed Dawn, happy to see her cousin after a few years. " Yeah, me too. Also the rest of the guys back at Sinnoh send there regards. " happly said Cynthia.

" Really, well I hope there doing okay. " said Dawn. " Well let's not be late, we have to get home by dinner. " said Dawn, as Ash came out the driver's seat and went to the back to open so Dawn's cousin could put her luggage in the back of his suv. Soon the passenger's seatopen and the door that Dawn came out of also open and two other people came out.

" Oh Cynthia, this guys here are my friends thaat I meet when I Came here and also they be going with us to the Academy. The one in the purple is Gary Oak and the girl in the black tank top is his younger sister Serena Oak, there both grand children of the famous Profeesor Oak. " said Dawn, indtrouducing the Oak duo.

" HI, I'm Serena! And this is my brother Gary. " said Serena, introducing herself and her brother, while Gary just nooded and said ' Sup '. " We also have a older Sister name Daisy, who would be coming with us to the Academy. " said Serena.

" Hi, I'm Cynthia. Nice to meet you, I hope we become good friends. " happly said Cynthia.

" Also this is Leaf Ketchum. " happly said Dawn, pointing to the light brown hair girl.

" HI, Im Leaf Ketchum. " said Leaf, shaking hands with Cynthia.

" Hi, nice to meet you. " replied Cynthia.

" PIKA " said a little mouse.

" Oh and this is Pikachu, and he belongs to my brother, but he likes me better though. " said Leaf witha wink. Cynthia just giggle and said hello to Pikachu as he replied with a " chaa "

" Very funny sis, but you know Pikachu adore's me isn't that right pal. " said Ash to Pikachu walking from the back.

" Oh, Cynthia this is Ash Ketchum Leaf's older brother. Ash this is Cynthia my cousin. " said Dawn.

Suddenly time froze for Cynthia as she looked up to said hi, she stood still locking her grey eyes with brown ones. she felt something warm coming on her cheeks as she try to introduce herself " H-i-Hi, My name's Cy-nthia. " stutter Cynthia with ablush that Dawn and Leaf saw.

The samething happen to Ash as well when his cheecks started flush with red as well. " H-hi, the name's As-h. " said Ash also stuttering as well. Gary also saw the exchange as well as he grin at this. Sometimes embarrasment moments shouldn't be taking lightly when Gary Oak is around.

**LovePainNRegrets: **Hope everyone enjoy, next chapter coming up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**LovePainNRegrets:** What's up guys! I know I made a few mistakes on the last chapter where I mention ' Tracey ' and actually didn't put him in the last chapter, that was a mistake on my part. But ' No need to worry! ' lol I would try to include him in this chapter or the next. Well I hope yall enjoy.

**Chapter 3 : Summer's Over : Academy Begins ( Part 3 )**

_Ash's POV_

_' Wow, she just looks more beautiful in person, then on Dawn's cellphone picture. ' _thought Ash, still not braking eye contact with the long blond hair beauty.

" Well, um is nice to meet you Ash. " said Cynthia, like Ash who also hasen't broken eye contact with him. Ash on the other hand just noded dumbly with saying ' Uh ' in responce.

While the rest of the group were having the time of there lifes, especially Leaf and Gary. They really had to get going, It was already dark outside.

" Ummm guys I really hate to break up this special moment, but we have to go home and get ready for the academy tomorrow. " said a grinning Gary. " Besides we don't want Cynthia to be late on her first day right Ash? " Gary elbowling Ash in the rib.

" Uh, oh yeah well um help me get her luggage in the back of my trunk. " said Ash, quickly out of his daze and blush even more when Gary said ' Special Moment ' as for Cynthia she wasn't handiling it better, as she to blush twice as hard, while Dawn, Leaf, and Serena were trying so hard to hold in there laughter.

As the girls were all getting in the back of the suv seats, while Ash and Gary were putting Cynthia's luggage in the back of the trunk, they decided to talk a quick conversation.

" Wow, I can't believe it. " said Gary still laughing. " Can't believe what? " said Ash with a confused look.

" That you actually blush, like come on man. You were red as Pikachu's red pouches. " said Gary try to control his laughter also as Pikachu was smirking. Ash was fumming so much that he didn't think or heard at the moment of the most worst excuse that he came up with.

" Hey, it was hot alright. The sun made it seems like a drought was on us. " said Ash, at the time he didn't notice that it was already dark outside.

" Ummm... Ash, you do know that it dark outside and there's a slight breeze out tonight right? " questioned Gary, wondering for his friend if he already lost a screw or two. Pikachu also was wondering if his best friend was feeling okay? " Pikapi? "

" Shut Up guys! " yelled Ash, blushing in embarrasment.

_With the girls._

" Wow, my cousin just arrive and already have the hots for someone. " said Dawn, wiggiling her eyebrows at her cousin misfourtine. Leaf and Serena didn't handle it as they too laugh out loud.

" Shut up Dawn! " said Cynthia, while trying to cover her face with her hand to hide her blush.

" Well, enuff of teasing your cousin Dawn. " said Serena, while Dawn stick her tounge out and wink at her. At the time Ash and Gary already got on the suv and headed out.

" So Cynthia I heard from Dawn that you ae a top battler at your old school? " questioned Gary, trying to stir up a conversation with the grey eye blond. Cynthia shook her head yes but slightly glare a bit at Dawn for it.

" Yes I was but since I left, that position belongs to my friend Lucian. " said Cynthia, knowing well that the psyhic type trainer was the second best at her old school.

" Really, well Ash here is the top battler in the academy too? " said Gary, looking at the black hair trainer driving.

" Oh, really? " questioned Cynthia. Cynthia was also finding someone else to push her to her limits at her old school, but sometimes there really don't try there best to even try and beat her. Yeah her friends Flint, Aaron, Lucian, Candice, Maylene, and Gardinia, might give her a push but she wanted somebody to push her to her limit.

" Yeah, you never know he might be the one to actually give you that good push at your limits. If you know what I mean. " exclaimed Leaf, while winking at Cynthia making the blond hair to blush hard as a tomatoe.

Ash on the other end just swerve lightly after his sister remark " Leaf! " yelled Ash, in embarrasment.

Everyne just laugh, except Cynthia who just stay quit and turn more red then usual.

_Dawn's House_

" Well, here it is. " said Ash, pulling his suv on the side of the road. " Do you guys need help with the luggage? " asked Gary.

" No, it's okay. We got everything. " said Cynthia quickly, as she walked out the suv and turning around to open the trunk. Dawn also got out the suv and went to the back to help her cousin with luggage and her shopping bags too.

" Umm, Cynthia we could just ask for there help. " suggested Dawn, while looking at her cousin struggling with her luggage. " I'm fine Dawn. " said Cynthia, trying to pick up her over large traveling bag that happens to be bigger then her. " I could do it my self. "

While Cynthia was to bissy with her luggage that she didn't see who it was helping her.

" He-y, Cynth-ia let me get tha-at for you. " said Ash, trying not to hard to blush while grabbing the over load bag over his shoulder. " Why... Ummm. mmm... Thanks Ash. " said Cynthia, wondering why she felt a little hot over her cheecks. As she was to thinking why she was blushing, that she didn't notice that Gary, Serena, and Leaf, were helping out also.

" Hey, Cynthia are you going to stay like that or what? " shouted Dawn, from the front door of her house. " Oh, No. I'm coming. " said Cynthia, snapping out her daze.

_In The House_

" Good afternoon . " said Ash and Leaf together.

" Hello!. " said a smiling Serena, while Gary just noded.

" Hey Mom. " said Dawn happly, giving her mom a hug.

" Hey you guys " said Johanna.

" Hey Auntie. " said Cynthia, the last one to walk threw the door.

" Oh my, Cynthia is good to have you here sweetie. " said Johanna, hugging Cynthia. " It good to be here Auntie. " replied Cynthia.

" Well, not to try to ruin the moment. " started the chest-nut hair teen.

" But you are Gary. " inturupted Ash.

" Shut Up Ash. Like I said not to ruin the moment, but we really have to go. It's getting Late, and we don't want to be late for our first day. " said Gary.

" Well, I was going to say I made Dinner but alright. " said Johanna with a smile.

" DINNER? " said Ash.

" No, Ash. "

" But."

" I Said No Ash. " said Leaf with a glare to her brother.

" Alright. Well we see you tommorrow at the academy then Dawn, Cynthia. Goodnight . " happly said Serena leaving threw the door with Gary following on tow with saying ' Night ' to everyone. " Goodnight Guys. " responded Johanna

" Alright, it was nice to finally meet you Cynthia. I hope we become good friends. " said Leaf walking up to the blond hair teen to shake her hand. " I hope so too, and also goodnight Leaf. " replied back Cynthia. Leaf just shook her head and then said ' Night ' to Dawn and Johanna.

" Well goodnight Dawn, . Umm, goodnight Cynthia and nice to finally meet you. See you tomorrow at the academy. " said Ash, with blush trying no to stuttered. Cynthia in return blush also " Nice to meet you too Ash, and also goodnight. " said Cynthia. Johanna had saw this also and smiled a bit. " Well goodnight Ash. " said Johanna, while Dawn also wave and said ' Night '.

As Ash left to head back to Pallet. Johanna closed the door and then turn around to the girls, Especially Cynthia. " Well, I really hope your stay here would be one of your best moments in life Cynthia. " happly said the older woman in the house. " Yes, I hope my stay here won't be as boring as it was back home Auntie. Your now as Granny is almost never home. " sadly said Cynthia, thinking bout her grandmother back in her home region.

" Don't worry Cynthia, the academy woud be a blast. Dawn is going to be there, and your new friends that you made. " said Johanna with a small smile. Trying to up lift her niece's mood. As that Johanna went back into the kitchen to get everything ready for dinner, while both girls when up to stairs. " Your room would be across from mine. " said Dawn, pointing to the door over hers across the hallway. " Okay, we im going to go freshin up and meet you down there for dinner. " replied back Cynthia walking into her new room, while Dawn went to hers.

" Girls dinner is ready. " shouted Johanna from the kitchen. While Dawn and Cynthia came walking down the stairs. Dawn is wearing a pink tank top with some black shorts and Cynthia was wearing a black tank top with some purple shorts. While the girls and Johanna were having dinner, let's see what the other are doing..

_Ash & Co._

After leaving the Berlitz's house, we find Ash and the rest heading home while having a conversation on the way. " Well Cynthia was a nice person as Dawn said. " said Serena, while Ash was driving and Gary looking out the passenger window. " Yeah, hopefully we could show her a good time at the acaemy. " replied back Leaf. " Especially since Ash might have her in his classes. " said Leaf with a devious smirk.

Ash heard her sister and started to blush, while Gary even though was looking out the window was still hearing can't help but chuckle at his friends predicament. " Yeah, Ashy-boy. You actually might show her a good time. Haha. " laughed Gary. Ash was getting redder by the second. " Okay guys, let's leave Ash alone. " said Serena chuckling a bit also.

" Har har guys, your funny. " sarcastically said Ash, keeping a eye out on the road. " Besides I just can't wait to battle her, if Dawn said was true I might get a decent battle' " " Hey! Ain't I a good of a battler for you? " said Gary in a mock hurt tone, Ash waved him off. " Your a decent battler too Gary, but just like Trip, Paul, My cousin Brandon and Ethan. Your guys still can't beat me ina full six-on-six battle. " said Ash. " Well the time we spent in Jhoto didn't mean I was slaking off either Ashy-boy. " said Gary, trying to anger the raven head as it was working. " Well Gar-Bear we might see that when we go to the academy uh? " sad Ash. " Boys! " said Leaf and Serena at the same time. As they drove off to Pallet Town.

_Berlit'z residence_

As Cynthia and Dawn both finish eating dinner and helping with the dishes, we catch both the blue and blond head in Dawn's room chatting away. " So, Cynthia what did you think bout my friends? " said Dawn, laying down on her bed reading a magazine and Piplup sleeping on a pillow, while Cynthia was at her cousin desk on the laptop searching information bout Poke' High Academy. " They were rather nice people, Leaf and Serena were very nice to me. Gary was cool person even though with that big ego of his. " laughed Cynthia, and Dawn in the back chuckling. " But what bout Ash? " smirked Dawn, looking at her cousin for any reaction and reaction is what she got. " Umm.. His looks like a cool person. I-I-I guess. " said Cynthia trying to hide her blush.

" You guess? Cynthia come on, the first time you got lost in his eyes when ya'll meet. During the time we were riding from the airport to home, you can't help but give a few glances his way and you thought I wasn't looking right. " said Dawn wiggiling her eyebrows, Cynthia did nothing but turn more redder then she was. " Well yo-u said that he wa-s a top battler at the academy. Besides if it's true what you guys said then I can't wait to battle him. " said Cynthia with her blush going away. " Well that's true, I haven't seen anybody take out Ash on a six-on-six battle without losing at least 2 pokemon and the only ones I know who could do that is Gary, Paul, Trip, Brandon, and Ethan. " said Dawn.

" Who's that? " questioned Cynthia wondering who are the others. " Brandon and Ethan are brothers even though Brandon is the oldest and a Junior, Ethan is in your guys grade age and a Sophmore. They also have two younger sibilings name May who going in my age class and a start out freshman like me. Max is the baby of the family and is this the last year of middle school for him. There Ash and Leaf cousins by the way. " explained Dawn. " The is one big family. " said Cynthia. " You don't know the half of it. " laugh Dawn. " Well Paul and Trip are Ash's big time Rival's who are also aiming to be the top battler in the academy. He meet them when he started as a freshman at the academy. They thought they had a chance of beating Ash, but they thought wrong and got there Asses handed to them haha. " chuckle Dawn. " Really, well then I have to keep on my A game then. Well I'm off to bed Dawn, goodnight. " yawned Cynthia while standing up and stretch and start heading to her room. " Alright Night. " said Dawn also ready going to bed.

Cynthia was now laying down on the bed waiting to see how her first day in the academy is going to be like, while keeping her thoughts bout what had happen early with a raven hair brown eye trainer in the back of her head.

**LovePainNRegrets: ** Hope yall enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**LovePainNRegrets: **What's up everyone, sorry it took a while to upload this chapter, really had stuff I had to do. So hope everyone enjoys!

**Chapter 4 : Orientation **

_Ketchum's Home_

" Ash, Leaf. Breakfest is ready! " yelled out from downstairs, while putting plates of food on the table. She didn't need to say twice as she heard footsteps coming down from upstairs. " Good morning Mom. " happly said Leaf, while hugging her mom and a kiss on her cheeck. " Morning sweetie. " replied Delila, while hugging her daughter back and a kiss on her forehead.

" Morrrning Mooom. " yawned Ash, while stretching and walking to his mom and giving her a hug and kiss also. " Ash honey, are you still sleepy? " question Delila, while seeing dark bags under Ash's eyes. " No mom, I'm okay. Besides nothing like a cup of warm coffee to make me stay awake. " replied back Ash.

" But honey you don't like- " tried to say, but Ash spit it back out. " Baaah! "

" Dear I was trying to say you don't drink coffee? " now Delila was worrying bout her son more.

" Mom, Ash didn't sleep that much last night cause his to nervous since today is Cynthia's first day at the acaemy. " said Leaf, while eating a peace of toast with berry jam on it and Pikachu eating out his bowl. " Who's Cynthia? " questioned wondering who this Cynthia girl is to make her Ashy so nervous. " She's Dawn cousin who just move here yesterday from the Sinnoh region, besides I wasn't that nervous. " lied Ash, turning the other way around.

' whatever ' whisper Leaf, who kept eating her breakfeast. Delila just chuckled at her son misfourtne. " Well who ever it is, I hope you bring her home sometime so I could meet my future daughter in law. " giggled , along with Leaf and Pikachu snikering in the back. " Mooooom! " said a blushing Ash.

_Berlitz Residence_

" Mhmmm let's see pink or black? " said Dawn, deciding to choose which skirt to put on before leaving to the academy. " Hey Dawn, are you ready? " questioned Cynthia, walking into her cousin room. " I'm almost done, just which skirt to choose with this shirt im wearing. " said Dawn, turning to her cousin who's sitting on the chair next to her desk, while holding up both skirts to see if her cousin could help her decide.

" Black. " simply said Cynthia, who right now is wearing skinny black jeans and a tight long black sleeve shirt with her poke belt in black tied as a belt on her waist with some black converse and her usual black hair clips. " your right!. " said Dawn happly after such a hard decision.

" So, have you read everything about the Academy? " said Dawn, while putting her skirt on matching with her pink and black shirt. " Yeah, it seems more intresting more then the school from back home. " said Cynthia, " Have you been there before? " asked Cynthia.

" Yeah, Leaf and the rest of the girls took me before to go watch the guys football game. The Academy it a really big place also including the guys and girls doorms is really a massive place to be. I'm excited that it's really close to the beach too. " dreamly said Dawn , thinking bout the hot guys in shorts... Really dreamly that she actually started drooling.

" Dawn! Your drooling. " yelled Cynthia, snapping her cousin out her dream land. " Either way my packs are already packed, and the orientation starts at 10 and it's 8: 30. Ash and the rest are picking us up right? " questioned Cynthia

" Yeah, they are. There going to be here in 20 minutes and it take bout 30 minutes to get to Regal City. " said Dawn, " So well make it in time for orientation." **( Regal City is a City I made is like LeRousse City with all the tech and etc. It's just South of Pallet town near the beach. ) **" Well I'm going to check again to make sure I have everything ready. " said Cynthia walking back to her room.

_20 minutes later_

" Dawn, Cynthia. Ash and the rest are here. " yelled Johanna, from downstairs. Hearing footsteps from the stairs Dawn came in down first with two bags and Piplup in her arms and behind her Cynthia with her two bags and Glaceon walking besides her also. " Okay Mom. Bye. " said Dawn giving her mom a hug and kiss as the same thing to Cynthia. " Okay bye Aunt Johanna. " said Cynthia. Walking outside. Where they see Ash and the rest of the Company.

" Goodming . " said Ash, getting of his Suv and with Gary also getting off to help with the luggage. " Morning Ash Dear also Goodmorning Gary. " said Johanna, giving a hug to each of the boys. " Morning. " said Gary. Ash is wearing a black t shirt with some dark blue jeans and black converse, Gary is wearing a Purple shirt and some brown baggy jeans and purple converse and a purple beanie. " Morning Guys. " said Dawn, to Ash and Gary while both saying morning back to her. " Morning Ash Gary. " said Cynthia, as Ash and Gary also said a morning to her too.

" The Girls are in the back, me and Gary going to put the luggage on top. " said Ash, while Gary started to pick up the luggage. " Well I hope you guys have a save trip and a great school year. " said Johanna. " We well. " said Leaf with the window down and her head pop out. " Also goodmorning . " said Leaf. " Goodmorning sweetie. " replied back Johanna. " Goodmorning girls. " said , while seeing the rest of the girls in the back seat.

" Morning . " said Serena and Daisy. " Oh Cynthia this is my and Gary's older sister Daisy, Daisy this is Cynthia, Dawn's cousin " said Serena, introducing Cynthia to Daisy. " Hello Cynthia, Im Daisy Oak. Nice to meet you. " said Daisy intrducing herself. Daisy Oak stands at 5'9 with light honey color hair hanging one her back shoulder blades and light brown eyes. Also having a nice body frame with D- Cups breasts and smooth light skin. She's wearing a white blouse and and some light blue skirt jeans with while sandals. " Hi, Im Cynthia Shirona. It's also nice to meet you. " said Cynthia.

Leaf is wearing a no sleeve light green shirt with some dark blue jeans and light green converse and Serena is wearing a light red blouse and some dark blue skirt jeans and some light red sandals.

" Is everyone ready? " said Ash, getting inside the suv with Gary. " Yeah!. " said all the girls. " We'll see you later . " said Ash starting the suv and waving bye to Johanna as Gary and the girls also said bye and wave. " Bye kids and have fun. " said Johanna waveing as the suv rode down the street.

_On the rode_

" So Cynthia, I heard this is your first time in the Kanto Region? " questioned Diasy, starting up a conversation with the new girl. " Yeah, It is. Kanto seems like a nice place to live. " replied Cynthia. " Well then, just wait to we get to Regal City is the most largest City in the Kanto Region. Being famous for it's large skyscrapers, fancy resturants, and the biggest mall too. " happy said Daisy. " Don't forget the beach. " said Dawn. " Oh Dawn. " facepalm Cynthia, while everyone laughed.

" Well that's not all that's it famous for either. " said Leaf. " What else is it famous for? " said Cynthia confused, As Gary but in the conversation. " It's also famous for the Poke' High Acadmy Rangers Football team. " said Gary. " Yeah we won the Kanto Region's World Football School tournament for 5 years, and with me and Gary we're making it 8 since last year we won for the 5th time. " said Ash, giving his two cents.

" Yeah, Ash and Gary are both are the best in the team. " said Serena. " Ash's the team's star quarterback. While Gary is the Stratigest of the team. " said Daisy. " Well we can't do it with out the rest of the team either and since Brandon and Ethan are going to the Academy they also joining the team making it a more the more better of it also. " said Ash. " Yeah, is going to be more exciting. " said Serena. As the conversation was going bout threw the way at the academy.

" We here. " said Ash, parking in the academy's parking lot. Poke' High Academy was the most largest school that Cynthia's lay her eyes on, it was bout 2-3 storage high with 4 two storage high doorms on the side, with a big football field in the back with also a large building guessing it was the gym. " Wow, this place is huge. " said Cynthia, looking over the building made out of golding honey bricks with light red roofing, as the school looks like one old fashions from back in the days.

" Yeah, it's a nice place. Wait to you go inside. " said Ash right next to Cynthia. " Eep. " said Cynthia jumping from Ash scaring her a bit. " O-oh sorry Cynthia. " said Ash clumsy and a little bit a red tint in his cheecks. " Um-mm it's okay A-ash. " stutter Cynthia with a red blush on her cheecks. " I just got spook for a bit. " said Cynthia trying to get her stutter in check. " Well, come on guys let's get to the gym. They having the orentation inside there with are classes and doorms rooms. " said Gary, walking over to the gym with Daisy, Dawn, Leaf, and Serena. " Oh right. " said Cynthia and Ash at the same time, as they both look at eah other in the eyes, and turn away quickly hiding there blush and catching up with the rest.

_Gym_

The gym was fluded with students and with some of the schools teacher's with tables around them having in four seprated orners with banners with the names _' Freshmans' ' Sophmores' ' Juniors ' ' Seniors ' _writing on them with also a table in the middle for the students doorm rooms numbers and keys.

" Well, I'm off to get my classes. " said Daisy walking away from the goup and heading to the Juniore section. " Later. " aid the goup. " Ash, Leaf!. " said a light brown hair girl rushing to hte group. " May! " said Leaf and Ash, huggin there cousin. " Gary, Dawn, Serena. Is great to see you guys. " said May, turning to the rest. " Hey May. " said Dawn, and Serena each giving May a hug, as Gary also said hello with a hug. " Where's Brandong and Ethan? " said Leaf trying to in her other cousins. " Well there around here... Oh excuse me. Who are you? " said May realizing that she saw Cynthia. " Oh May, this is Cynthia. My cousin from the Sinnoh Region. She just moved here and going to be with us in the academy. " said Dawn introducing her Cousin to May. May is wearing a dark red short sleeve shirt with lack biker shorts and black and red converses.

" Hi, I'm Cynthia Shirona. Nice to meet you. " said Cynthia. " Sorry bout my manners, I attend to forget when i'm talking. Im May Maple I'm Ash and Leaf's cousin. " said May with a sweatdrop of her own clumsyness. " It's Alright. " replied Cynthia.

" Well she does forget bout somethings, mostly all the time. " said a tall figure with a white beenie with black hair sticking out on all the edges as his wearing a white short sleeve shirt and a red vest jacket and dark red cargo pants also white and red addidas and next to him a inch smaller was guy with a black and gold hat on backwards with also black short hair unlike the taller one he kept his hair inide of his hat, while wearing a red and gray hoodie and some short gray cargos and some red converse. There both we're Brandon and Ethan Maple.

" I do not, and by the way Cythia this is my anoying brothers Brandon and Ethan. " said May with a pout. " Hello, I'm Cynthia Shirona. " Nice to meet you, I'm Brandon Maple and this is Ethan Maple. We're May's older brother's and Ash and Leaf's cousins. " said Brandon, giving Cynthia a handshake as well as Ethan. " Nice to meet you Cynthia. " said Ethan speaking for the first time.

" Brandon Ethan. " said Leaf, giving her cousins a hug as Ash and Gary both gave them a knuckle touch. " Well we are going to make this year's football team a bit more better. " said Gary, as Serena and Dawn said hi to both of Brandon and Ethan. " Well Seems as the gang is all here. " said a figure walking to the goup with four mor figures behind him. " Well wassup Brock, Misty, Iris, Tracey, Cilan. " said Ash to the group.

Brock is wearing a short sleeve dark orange shirt and some long black cargo pants with some black boots.

Misty is wearing a yellow tank top showing a bit of clevage with some blue jeans shorts and yellow converse. With her orange hair in a high ponytail.

Iris is wering a long sleeve teal shirt and purple shorts with purple sandals and her long hair flowing down her back.

Tracey Skechit is standing at 6'1 with short black hair with a red sweatband and black eyes, wearing a short sleeve green shirt and black gym shorts and some black nike sneakers. As Tracey also has a athltic body.

Cilan Trion standing at 6'1 also as the old fashioned of the group wearing a white long sleeve button up shirt tuck in some black skinny pants with all black shoes, As he mostly is not the athletic of the gruop but actually is skinny.

" How you doing Ash? " said Brock finish introducing himself to Cynthia and Ash and Leaf's cousins, while Dawn was introducing Cynthia to the rest of the group and Leaf doing the same thing with her cousins. " I'm been doing fine, and you? " said Ash to Brock, while Brock just smiled. " I heard from some one that you have the hots for Dawn's cousin. " said Brock amused, watching Ash Blush. " I do not. " lied Ash. " Yeah, then how come your blushing. " said Brock, stating the obvious. " Shut Up. " said Ash, Brock just laughed..

As the group finally got to know each other they split up to go to there section for there classes in group as Leaf, Dawn, Iris, and May went to the Freshman, Brock, Brandon, and Cilan went over to the Juniors, and Ash, Cynthia, Gary, Ethan, Misty, and Serena, went to the Sophmores section. " Well I got Battle Honors 2nd period and Gym 5th. " said Ash, looking over his classes. " Me too. " said Gary, Ethan, and Cynthia. " Well we both have Battle Honors 3rd and Gym 6th periods. " said Misty and Serena nodding. " Well at least all of us got History 1st period. " said Gary, " History aww man. I hate that class. " said Ethan. " Well I got Pokemon and Human Aid class 4th period with Misty and Serena. " said Cynthia, while Misty and Serena nodding.

" Well atleast the first day ain't untill tomorrow though. " said Serena. " Well easy for you to say. We still got to come back to the gym at 1 p.m. for football orentation later on today. " said Gary, while Ash and Ethan nodding. " Well let's meet up with the rest of the guys at the doorm's table to get out room numbers, I want to upack my stuff already. " said Ash, while the rest started to walk back to the middle of the gym. As they started to walk back two figures made there way to the group, well directly to Ash.

" Well if it isn't mister Top battler?. " said a 16 year old light brown hair with light green eyes, wearing a brown and orange open up jacket showing his brown shirt, with light brown cargo pants and brown sneakers, and standing next to him is also a 16 year old with light red hair with black eyes with a light blue shirt and some black cargo pants and light blue convers. As they also both athletic built.

" Trip, Berry. What are you guys doing here? " said Ash, upset that he has to deal with two of the annoying guys in the academy. " Well what _' Ketchum '_, we can't come an introduce us to your new friends. " said Berry, a saying Ketchum with venom. Ethan and Gary we're starting to get mad. " I'll watch my mouth if I was you _' Terrence '_ . " said Gary, also saying Berry's last name with venom. " Watch it **Oak**. " said Trip. " I don't know who you both are, but I am starting to get pisst off by the way your talking my cousin and his friend.. " said a slightly angry Ethan.

As Cynthia was wondering who this two are. " Umm Misty who are these two? " questioned Cynthia. " There Trip Wedgewood and Berry Terrence. There both the most annoying guys you meet. " said Misty, giving glare to both of the guys. " Yeah and the most cocky and stupid of the academy also. " aslo said angry Serena. " Mhmm, well they two both have bullshit attitudes. " said Cynthia agreeing with Misty and Serena. As Trip over heard there conversation.

" We'll hey there sweet cheecks. Im' Trip Wedgewood, nice to meet some one like you. " said Trip, while laying his eyes on Cynthia. " Did you just called me Sweetc cheecks? " said Cynthia with her hair covering her face to hide her anger. " Well yes, - **NO ONE CALLS ME SWEET CHEECKS! AND I MEAN NO ONE! "** angrly said Cynthia cutting off Trip. " Well I was only trying to introduce myself. " said Trip. " Trip I suggest that you just leave. " said Ash with a death glare that could make anybody shiver, while putting his hand on his shoulder. As Trip was a one minded person he swated Ash's hand of his shoulder and said something the trigger something in Ash's head. " Well whatever Ketchum then keep you bitch. " said Trip, not knowing what he said. **" WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID? "** said Ash as he explode with anger and grap Trip by his shirt and lifted him up. Trip was shaking in fear at seeing Ash explode with anger. as mostly have of the students we're gathering around to see what's the comotion was bout.

" Ash, put him down. It's not worth it getting suspended on the first day at the academy. " said Gary, while him and Ethan we're trying hard to make Ash to put Trip down. While Cynthia and Misty we're trying to get Ash in check Serena, went to go look for the rest as she spotted them at the table for the doorms. " Guys, Trip is picking a fight with Ash. You got to come and stop him before he does something stupid to him. " said Serena. Brandon, Brock, and Tracey ran to the little group. " Ash! Put him down. " said Brandon, while making Ash loose a hold on Trip's shirt. As a heard from his older cousin Ash drop Trip to the floor. Trip scrambble up to Berry.

" I don't know you two are, but I'll say this once. If you mess with Ash or any of us, then you have to get threw me. " said Brandon with gritted teeth, while Tracey, Ethan and Gary nodding and holding back Ash. Also with Brock next to Brandon nodding As the rest of the girls also nodded. " Well what ever, it was just of a waste of my time then. See you later sweet cheecks. " said Trip with a smile and a wink to Cynthia, As Ash got more angry. " Why you little shit. Come here and let me show you sweet cheecks. " said Ash trying to get loose from Gary, Tracey, and Ethan. Trip and Berry we're already out of sight. " Ash, calm down. There gone already. " said Brandon, turning around to see his cousin not struggling anymore.

" Alright, let me go. " said Ash with a bit of anger in his voice, as the guys let him go. " First day back at the academy and those two already starting problems. " said Gary, eyeing the spot we're Trip and Berry were just standing. " Who are those two? " said Brandon, to Gary trying to get a bit of a info from those two troublmakers. While Gary was telling them bout Trip and Berry. Cynthia saw Ash standing a bit far off from the group, so she went to see if he was still angry.

" Um, Ash umm. Are you alright? " questioned Cynthia, to the jet black hair trainer/student. " Mhmmm, I'm fine. Just it's the first day of school and those assholes are already trying to cause trouble. But either way are you oka'y? " said Ash, turning to look at Cynthia. " Yeah i'm alright. " said Cynthia with a small smile. " Also thanks for standing up for me. " said Cynthia looking down so Ash won't see her blush. " Well it was the right thing to do. " said Ash, rubbing the back of his head also as his cheecks started to have a pink tint in them.

" Well thanks again. " said Cynthia. " Well if those guys have problem next time you seem them, just let me know cus. " said Brandon, already finish with the conversation with the group. " Don't worry I'll let you know. " said Ash. " Well since that fiasco is finish, let's go get the doorm rooms keys to see what room we're in. " said Tracey. As the rest of the group nodded. " Well I have doorm A number 204 and I'm bunking with Ethan, Gary, and Paul. " said Ash. " Paul? " said May. " Yeah Paul Shinji. His one of the few good battlers here and on the football team also. His a cool guy once you get to know him. " said Gary. " Oh okay. " said May.

" I got doorm B room 206 with Cilan, Brock and Tracey. " said Brandon. " Well I got doorm A room 106 with Dawn, Iris, and May. " Said Leaf, while the girls cheered. " I got doorm A room 110, with Misty, Serena, and Melody, who's Melody? " asked Cynthia. " Oh no, Melody I hate that bitch. " said Leaf, " Leaf, language. " said Ash. " Yeah, bro. You hate her the most since she's your stalker. " said Leaf. " Stalker? " asked Cynthia, Ethan, Brandon, and May. " Yeah, ever since Ash became Top battler last year. She won't stop to getting into Ash's pants, she's a snot nose brat and thinks she's all that. " replied Misty. " Oh. " said Cynthia feeling a lil bit of jealously?

_' Why am I feeling jealous for, I don't know who Melody is, and I just meet Ash yesterday. ' _thought Cynthia. " Well we better go un pack are stuff then. " said Ash, while the group nodded and headed to go to there doorms where they would be staying in the school year.

**LovePanNRegrets: **Hope yall enjoy! Sorry If I made this story short, next chapter making it longer.


End file.
